blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Mason
Rainbow Mason Sheldon "Rainbow" Mason is the new character in the Lego-Animated Series of Back to the Future. His main job is a Talk Radio Host. Bio Rainbow and Biff met a mouse because he was not fluffy. it was a robotic computer mouse that was trying to attack him. He tried to get a good view and listened to some music on his MP3, Biff came up to him and panicked for help. But when he pulled off one of his earphones and listened to "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone. As soon as they hatch a plan, they put a mouse on the tracks as the train rushes up to it and pushed it away. Then they ran away when a furry mouse appeared. Later, Rainbow was lined up and was asked by Marty if he had the plan and answers no. With Bob's plan, he detached the caboose by accident, causing Young Gordon to slip. The policeman tells him to reattach the caboose back on the passenger car. Later, he was killed by Huey trying to kill the bee. Rainbow was healed and in his audition dancing to Dragostea Din Tei. He and the others are at Wellsworth station in crowd. He stopped by to see Biff and he wanted to sing Sweet Victory. Biff didn't like it and he played the song what he did. Afterwards, he got killed by a shooter. Rainbow came back as he sent a ping-pong ball in the cannon explode during testing. And, he was in crowd watching the cannon explode it out of sky but landed in the water. Then he was in crowd watching the space shuttle take off to the moon. Afterwards, he was in Lou's Cafe having food and celebrating Larry's retirement. Rainbow bought the cricket gear and owned it with good money. He became the next bowler and then hit the ball as Bob tried to catch it. He and the gang saw the monster and ran away in panic. In town, they were tired and Marty wanted to throw the bat at the monster. Then, they saw it again, and then they ran tired and so did the monster. For Plan A, they figured out the plan and then went to see Mayor Zeal. They asked about the monster and then he was pretty jokish. For Plan B, they went to Cyberdine Systems to see the Thief and then asked if he got the Talent Show went wrong. Then afterwards, they went to the railway line which was closed for repairs and then Rainbow forgot where he put the cricket stuff. The monster appeared with his cricket stuff and they hid into a bush. Then The Thief appeared riding on the dragon robot with his weapons and then did a fight with him. After it, the monster talked if he wanted to play cricket. Appearences *Mouse Attack! *Big Man Restless (does not speak) *The Trouble With Trains *The Bee (dead cameo) *The Talent Show (does not speak) *The Trouble With Trains 2 (does not speak) *Harmonica of Doom *From the Earth to the Moon *The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak) *The Monster Attacks! Category:Characters Category:Original Characters